Blog użytkownika:DinoSummer/Ostateczna teoria Bendy And The Ink Machine
Witam. Z tej strony DinoSummer. Jako pierwszy wpis na blogu, postanowiłem zrobić Ostateczną Teorie Gry Bendy And The Ink Machine. Miłego czytania. Zacznijmy od początku: Joey Drew powiększał swoją francyzę. Robił zabawki, sprzedawał bekonowe zupy i zbudował Bendy Land. Niestety bilety do tego parku rozrywki nie sprzedały się dobrze. Ale pewnego dnia Joey Drew, postanowił zainwestować w Maszynę Atramentu. Chciał, aby jego kreacje (z wyjątkiem Bendy'ego, bo Henry go stworzył) był żywe. Żeby one mogły poznać ludzi, uścisnąć z nimi dłoń i spędzić popołudnie (gdyby Maszyna Atramentu zostałaby stworzona w prawdziwym życiu, to stworzyłbym Jenny Wakeman z kreskówki "Z życia nastoletniego robota" i byśmy się zabawili ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). Wszystko poszło dobrze, ale coś się nie udało. Kiedy stworzyli Bendy'ego, jak wszyscy wiemy nie był małym kochanym diabełkiem. Był bezdusznym atramentowym demonem, który straszył pracowników (co sam Joey wspomniał w jednym z kaset w rozdziale 5). Ale Joey mógł kontrolować go. Więc wpadł na pewien pomysł. Postanowił stworzyć dla BendyLandu kreskówkę, którą mógłby każdy przeżyć na własnej skórze Zupełnie jak Haunted Mansion w DisneyLandzie, ale bardziej realistyczne. Niestety Joey Drew Studios zostało zamkniętę. Ale Joey nie zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Stworzył specjalnych Straceńców, żeby przetestowali jego "kreskówkę". Każdy Straceniec po ukończeniu "kreskówki" roztapiał się. Kiedy byli tworzeni kolejni, wiedzieli co się stanie, ponieważ mieli połączone wspomnienia. Aby ostrzec turystów, którzy mieli wciągnąć się w przygodę, napisali na ścianach niewidzialnym tuszem ostrzeżenia, żeby Joey się nie dowiedział. Stworzyli również specjalną maszynę, dzięki której można było zobaczyć te napisy. Po testach ze Straceńcami, Joey Drew postanowił wciągnąć w jego przygodę pierwszego człowieka. Tym pierwszym człowiekiem był Henry Stein: były pracownik Joey Drew Studios. Zaprosił go do domu, żeby sobie porozmawiali (a ten list z początku rozdziału 1 jest już nieaktualny), wtedy Joey zaproponował Henry'emu, żeby odwiedził stare studio. I cała przygoda Henry'ego z Bendy'm, Borisem, Alice itp. było wyreżyserowane przez Joey'ego Drew. Ale podczas jego przygody, znów coś poszło nie tak. Możemy to dostrzec pod koniec rozdziału 1, kiedy Henry wejdzie w ten pentagram. To, razem z halucynacjami nie miało być w tej "kreskówce". A w rozdziale 5 zrobiło się gorzej. Kiedy Henry odpalił taśme "The End", Atramentowy Demon (aka. Obcy) zaczął się rozpływać w powietrzu (mr. Henry. I don't feel so good), wtedy pojawiła się halucynacja. W tym samym czasie, Henry stał się potworem z atramentu. Stał się nowym Bendy'm i nie wydostał się ze studia. A kolorowa cutscenka pod koniec, wydarzyła się przed akcją gry. thumb|left|217px Dowód? Ależ tak panie Korwinie. We wspomnianej kolorowej cutscence, widzimy storyboard kreskówki "Bendy and the ink machine". Z punktu świata gry, to był pierwowzór "kreskówki", a z perspektywy świata realnego, to zapowiedź do prequela. W jednym z tych storyboard'ów jest nawet perfekcyjny Bendy. A mogło być tak w oryginale, ponieważ JA CHCIAŁEM ZOBACZYĆ W ROZDZIALE 5 PERFEKCYJNEGO BENDY'EGO, ALE NIE!!!!! NIE MOGŁEM KURKA! (Przepraszam za Caps Lock'a). To była moja ostateczna teoria gry Bendy and the ink machine. Dziękuję za przeczytanie mojej teori. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodobała. Na razie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach